Pink
by MrCarhol
Summary: Luego de saberse no correspondido, Lyon Vastia descubre que Meredy, maga de Crime Sociere, era una mujer a la que los años no le habían sentado mal... ¡Y todo por una bebida!


Buenas, buenas ^^ Aquí con mi primera historia de FT, y juro que pensé que algún día se trataría de Juvia y Gray o Laxus y Mira (mis dos OTP de esta serie). Pero no. Acá estoy con un ¿LyonxMeredy?

Si, crack ¿Verdad? Bueno, pero… ¡se me antojo!

No los molesto más. Ya saben Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todo es obra de Hiro Mashima.

**[xxxx]**

**Pink**

—Capitulo Único—.

Sin pena ni remordimientos, se llevo el vaso a los labios, la fuerte y embriagadora bebida paso por su garganta, causándole una placentera sensación en el medio del estomago. El alcohol era uno de los mejores inventos que tenia el hombre ¡Bendito de aquel visionario creador! Sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve rojo y se relamió los labios.

—Una más, por favor —pidió levantando la copa.

El cantinero con hábiles movimientos puso en pocos segundos la bebida de color rosa pastel y burbujeante frente a sus ojos.

—Si bebo mas que tú, ya no me conformare con obtener otro de tus corpiños —escucho el grito alegre del mago de Cuartus Severus—. ¡Te vendrás conmigo a conocer mi casa!

Lyon Vastia dirigió su mirada hacia los dos magos más bebedores que había visto jamás.

—Bien —sonrió la mujer desafiada—. Porque si gano yo, te quiero ver desnudo haciendo un desfile para todos aquí.

No era ninguna rareza ver a un miembro de Fairy Tail provocando escenas escandalosas, Lyon negó de cabeza viendo a Cana Alberona reír con todas sus fuerzas antes de llevarse un barril de sake a su boca, al igual que Bachus.

"Si alguno de los dos pierde, terminaran ganando los dos. Después de todo, él se la quiere llevar a la cama y ella… verlo desnudo", pensó el mago de Lamia, quien ahora miraba como Gajeel Redfox mandaba a volar a dos magos de Fairy Tail que estaban cerca de aquella jovencita que poseía la magia de escritura; a Natsu Dragneel pisando nuevamente a Lucy Heartfilia mientras bailaban en la pista, o como Sherry, su ex enamorada, le daba de comer en la boca a su novio de Blue Pegasus.

—¡Teme!

Un mago de Fairy Tail salió volando cuando su mayor rival le dio un puñetazo con una formación de hielo.

—Muere.

—¡Creí que éramos amigos, Gray! —dijo Loke, el espíritu celestial—. Y los amigos comparten todo, también las novias.

—¡Ella no es mi novia! —se sonrojo el mago, poniéndose histérico.

—¡Oh, Gray-sama! Juvia esta tan feliz de que la haya defendido del acosador de Loke.

Ahí estaba ella, la única maga que con su sola presencia había logrado desarmar esos calidos y problemáticos sentimientos en su corazón. Si, problemáticos. Porque tenia que venir a enamorarse seriamente de la _chica _de su hermano, amigo y rival. Pero era imposible no sentirse así por ella, tan bella, tímida, inteligente, poderosa, divertida y tiernamente obsesiva… ¡Por todos los magos! Que sin pensarlo se casaría y se convertiría en padre de familia por Juvia Loxar.

—Te compre un burrito, Juvia.

—¡Oh, Gray-sama es tan bueno con Juvia! —expreso la maga con dos corazones en sus ojos.

Un fuerte escalofríos lo recorrió al saberse no correspondido. Lyon suspiró, tratando de que sus pensamientos no lo deprimieran, él era un mago valiente y con todas las de la ley, no podía dejarse arrastrar por ese tipo de cosas; mas aun cuando había aceptado alejarse de Juvia, aceptando los sentimientos de ella por Gray. Perdiéndose en sus convicciones, Lyon cerró su mano para tomar el vaso con la bebida burbujeante que lo estaba esperando.

—¿Eh?

Miro hacia donde tenía que estar su bebida, pero no la encontró.

—Se estaba poniendo caliente, y además, se veía apetitosa.

La voz susurrante a su lado, lo asustó; brincó levemente arriba de su asiento y vio a la hermosa joven que se encontraba sentada también en la barra de aquel bar. Ella ya se encontraba sorbiendo las últimas gotas de la bebida.

—¿Te la has bebido? —cuestionó incrédulo.

—¿Y que te parece?

—¡Devuélveme mi bebida, mocosa!

Meredy, maga de Crime Sociere, se levantó de su asiento y tomo a Lyon Vastia de su ropa.

—¡Yo no soy ninguna mocosa, atrevido!

—¿A-Atrevido? Acá la única atrevida eres tú por tomarte mi bebida.

Ambos estaban tanteando sus pasos y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el efecto del alcohol, hacían de su pequeña interacción, un acto de absoluta ridiculez.

—Buen punto —dijo Meredy, soltando a Lyon—. Si, ciertamente… yo me… tome tu bebida.

A Lyon se le ensancho la frente del disgusto.

—Pero no podía dejarlo así, cuando estabas tristemente viendo a Juvia y Gray, la bebida clamaba por ser tomada —se justifico la joven, volviéndose a sentar.

—¡No pongas excusas! Además… yo no estaba viendo a nadie, metida.

Meredy rió de una manera sorprendentemente contagiosa que hizo que Lyon la observara detenidamente, notando –quizás por primera vez- las facciones de la joven, como su completa y entera persona. Ella fijo sus ojos en él, haciendo más notorio el rojo en las mejillas de Lyon, al reconocer que Meredy tenía unos bellos ojos verdes.

—Has hecho bien —dijo ella finalmente.

—¿Cómo?

—El dejarla ir. Lo has decidido luego de ver a Gray morir ¿Verdad?

Lyon volvió a su cotidiana expresión seria.

—Ese estupido de Gray no murió.

—Si lo hizo.

El silencio congelo los nervios de Lyon, pero no las lagrimas, que silenciosas, comenzaron hacer un recorrido en el rostro de Meredy.

—Ul… Ul lo salvo. E-Ella… sacrifico su… tiempo…

—Oi, Oi... no llores.

Pero el llanto de Meredy no ceso, y Lyon no sabía como actuar cuando veía a una mujer en ese estado. Era algo más fuerte que su persona, además no sabía porque tenía sentimientos de soledad, miedo y ganas de llorar como si no existiera un mañana.

—Te dije que no llores, a Ul no le hubiera gustado. Si ella era igual que su madre, mi maestra, hubiera querido seguramente que mires hacia al futuro.

Meredy abrió con sorpresa sus ojos por dichas palabras, pero mas fue su asombro al sentir como Lyon le tendía un pañuelo. Ella sonrío con sinceridad, era un gesto gentil, él era tan o mas bueno que Gray.

—Gracias, Lyon.

Un burbujeo genuino se centro en su estomago y el sentimiento de estar protegido lo embriagó ¿Qué sucedía con él?

—De… de nada.

Y al alejar su mano, cuando Meredy tomo su pañuelo, sus dedos rozaron uno de los cabellos de la maga, suaves y levemente ondulados las finos hilos _rosa_ se enredaron entre sus yemas. Se detuvo un momento a admirarlos como si fuera lo mas interesante que había en todo el mundo mágico.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó Meredy.

—Tu cabello… es… muy lindo.

Meredy se puso tan roja como lo hizo también Lyon, sin pensarlo se alejaron ambos, algo mareados.

—¡Dios! ¿Por qué siento mi cara tan roja y caliente? —expreso el mago de Lamia, tocándose su rostro.

—¿Qué mi cabello es lindo? —la maga comenzó a reír torpemente.

Lyon la observo con la ceja levantada ¿Ella se había vuelto loca? ¿Y porque él tenía ganas de reír también?

—Y pensar que puedes admirar el color de mi cabello en otras mujeres.

—Tsk —resopló, mirando de reojo a dos magas pertenecientes a su gremio.

—La ignoraste por mucho tiempo y Sherry se fue con otro, y Chelia… ella…

—Ella es una niña —dijo Lyon, viendo a la pequeña God Slayer comer unos dulces junto a Wendy.

Meredy dio un bostezó, y Lyon se refregó un ojo, le había agarrado un sueño repentino. De repente, sintió un peso sobre su hombro…

—Eres lindo, Lyon. Un gran alumno de la mama de Ul —un último suspiro salió de sus rosados labios, antes de caer en las nubes de Morfeo—. Al parecer, tenemos algo en común.

Si, ambos habían perdido a alguien querido, esa imagen maternal que todo ser desea tener a su lado por siempre, porque Ur había sido tan importante en su vida como Ul en la vida de Meredy.

Las coincidencias que trae la magia de los momentos vividos.

—Tonta —dijo Lyon enredando en su dedo meñique un mechón del cabello de Meredy—. El tuyo es diferente al de ellas.

Era mas claro, brilloso, suave y olía a fresa, con una combinación perfecta con sus ojos verdes. Quizás, por eso le había gustado tanto.

Lyon miro a Meredy dormir en su hombro, notando como una pequeña brillosa luz titilaba en la muñeca de la maga, se percató y revisó sus propios puños, notando lo que estaba pasando al fin.

La pegajosa y fibrosa risa que salio desde lo profundo de su garganta, no despertó a Meredy, pero si llamo la atención de los demás magos presentes. No le importo, después de todo, la vida curiosa y llena de sorpresas le puso a su lado a una maga hermosa, rara, pero muy… muy interesante en una noche común y corriente.

Desde ahora iría con cuidado para no caer nuevamente en la magia sensorial de la maga de Crime Sociere; pero despreocupado por la vida, porque había entendido que los sucesos más importantes suceden en el momento menos esperado y de las personas que jamás imaginamos.

Uno nunca sabe por quien puede vivir, uno nunca sabe por quien puede morir.

_Fin. _

**[xxxx]**

¿Les gusto? Una combinación rara dirán algunos, pero me re-leí nuevamente los últimos mangas de Fairy Tail, y déjenme decirles que me pareció raro y hasta me gusto que en la lucha con los mini-dragones Juvia y Gray estuvieran acompañados de Lyon y Meredy, ¿Por qué no Chelia, si ella estaba junto a Lyon? Rarísimo, pero ya se que es imaginar demasiado –y como diríamos en Agentina- e irse al pasto, también.

Lo se, es crack –por el momento cofquiencofsabe -, pero me inspiro.

Últimamente estoy inspiradísima con oneshot cortos, de mini historias y momentos confort y esporádicos.

Muchas gracias por leer y detenerse por aquí,

Saludos a la distancia!


End file.
